


Disaster

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also shouting, Basically everyone fighting who should be the best man, Chris' usual self, Fluff, He doesn't even want to be the best man so sorry, Humor, JJ appreciated a little bit, JJ being a funny asshole, M/M, Otabek has about one line I, Phichit being his usual self, Pre-GPF, Romance, Screaming, The Top Six GPF Finalists bickering, VikTuuri being an idiotic couple, Well I tried, Yelling, You judge, You know the Top Six and Viktor just being funny and shit, after ep 10, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “I know that one way or another, Viktor will marry you anyway. I will be your best man right so--” Phichit stated.Chris raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? I’m pretty sure I am the best man in their wedding.”Yurio frowned and crossed his arms. “I was the one who suffered when these two were still pining each other. I think I deserve to be with them at the altar at the very least.”Yuuri and Viktor glanced at each other, torn. Yuuri didn’t really expect that Viktor’s statement about their engagement and [if] marriage would bring disaster and chaos into their night right before the Grand Prix Final’s Short Program.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally a Yuri!!! On Ice trash. Forgive me. But this idea of mine has been stuck in my head ever since Phichit congratulated the two and then Viktor teased that it was still an engagement ring but their wedding will [or if-- no one is still sure of the outcome] commence after Yuuri wins the golden medal. I know that most of us agree that Phichit would definitely be the best man but I just love the idea that the others would actually be also interested to stand in the altar with these two. I mean, who wouldn’t?
> 
> And then an argument starts on the hotel lobby on the night before the Grand Prix Final starts. 
> 
> I don’t have a sense of humor. And I am actually trying to improve it because I’ll need it for my future fanfictions.
> 
> So here is one of my trials. I hope you enjoy it! If they are a little out of character, let’s pretend you haven’t noticed and proceed, hahahahaha. [By the way, this one-shot will start with a little [super duper little, I just want to show an angel Yuuri Katsuki] angst, you can skip it if you want onto the second paragraph.]
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Enjoy!

Yuuri looked over his shoulder with a worried expression. He consciously made himself walk slower ever since they went out of that Spanish restaurant and let the others walked ahead of him.

Viktor must have noticed his reluctance because he excused himself from his conversation from Chris and fell beside him. He looked down at him with a small smile. “Something wrong, Yuuri? Don’t say we forgot something again.”

He knew that the Russian was teasing so he looked up and scowled playfully at the other. They had become comfortable enough with each other that Yuuri didn’t really overthink every conversation they had. “Stop reminding me about that bag of nuts. I am still feeling guilty about it. I hope whoever found it enjoys them though.”

Viktor chuckled and faced in front with an amused expression. “The squirrels are probably rejoicing with their harvest. So, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder again before sighing. He turned his attention in front and realized that they were near their hotel already. “I just feel a little guilty about leaving JJ behind like that. Seemed a little rude.”

He halted in shock when the others suddenly stopped and turned to face him. He stiffened when they slowly frowned at him as if they couldn’t believe what words he just spouted.

“W-W-What is it?” He stammered, uncomfortable with the attention he was getting from a single paragraph.

Yurio raised an eyebrow and pointed whichever direction he thought JJ would be. “Why are you worried about that asshole? He’s a douchebag. He should have expected such a reaction after he suddenly shouted shit at us in the restaurant.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s used to it already, Yuuri,” Chris added. “I mean, I’m sure that in the Rostelecom Cup no one really bothered entertaining him as well.”

Yuuri held all of the bags he had in one hand and used the other to scratch the back of his head. “Yeah, I noticed. He’s usually being ignored unless it was his coaches or his fans. I just feel bad that we didn’t even greet him or bid goodbye. You know, a single word would have been enough.”

Otabek blinked at him. “You are surprisingly kind. We haven’t talked much before but this is the first time I met someone who actually cares enough to even say a word towards JJ.”

Yurio rolled his eyes and turned away. “That katsudon is an idiot, that’s why.”

He clasped his hands on the handles of the shopping bags he was holding and then blushingly looked at the ground, uncertain what response to give. He fidgeted with his fingers and sighed in relief internally when Phichit approached and squished his cheeks. He looked up at his best friend with a small smile.

The Thai skater smiled and said fondly, “You still haven’t change, ne Yuuri? You worry about small things. And too kind for your own good.”

His cheeks turned even brighter red with the compliment he didn’t expect. “I-I-I am not…I j-just…” He looked down again and whispered hesitantly, “…I just know how it feels to be ignored or be left behind without a greeting or bid of goodbye.” He smiled a little with the silence that followed. “I know that JJ can be…a narcissist at times but his confidence is actually refreshing. Sure, he can be a little too much at times but I just think that whatever happens, a connection forms among us since we have stepped on the same rink for the same purpose – to win.”

Viktor sighed and intertwined their hands together. Yurio made a gagging sound. Phichit, of course, quickly took a photo. Otabek quietly watched them. Chris was smirking at him as if Yuuri won the golden medal already. “Come on. I don’t want you being upset and negative right before the Grand Prix Final. And, it’s getting late. I’m sure JJ is alright. If it’ll make you better, we can shout ‘goodnight’ at him when he and his girlfriend arrive back in the hotel.”

Reassured and feeling a little better with the situation, he followed the other six back towards their hotel. He had no idea where Minako-sensei and his sister Mari had gone to but they disappeared right after JJ arrived in the restaurant as well.

 

They changed into their pajamas but perhaps it was nervousness or excitement or both that brought all of the Grand Prix Finalists out of their rooms at the same time. Surprisingly, they all ended on the lounge on their floor –they were placed in the same floor for strict inspections—as if they talked about this since they arrived.

A glass dining table was placed in the center. And surrounding it were two pairs of three-seater red velvet couches. By instinct, Yuuri and Viktor occupied one couch with Viktor leaning his head on the brunet’s shoulder. Yuuri, on the other hand, was warmed by the arm his coach had around his waist, keeping them close to each other.

There were raised eyebrows and curious glances at one another when Yurio and Otabek sat one couch in synchronization and suddenly begun talking about their coaches – Viktor throwing commentaries here and there when it came to Yakov.

Phichit and Chris sat together again but Yuuri was pretty sure there was no meaning to it since the two seemed so busy and inclined to talk about dramas and gossips more than anything. Besides, Phichit seemed quite interested with someone else that Yuuri recently met and had gotten a photo of – Seung Gil Lee. Not that he’d share such a confidential information – he’d keep it, _for now,_ until he really needed to blackmail his best friend. You gotta keep up with the same pace as Phichit if you wanted to be his best friend.

JJ went out of his room too and he sat on the remaining couch unoccupied. His girlfriend was nowhere in sight but he looked like he was enjoying himself by scrolling through his social media’s notifications – probably answering some fans’ messages, comments and posts.

Yuuri was fiddling with his the ring on his finger with a slight pleased smile. There was only silence between him and Viktor but it was a comfortable one. He glanced at the Russian and found the other already staring at him with a bemused expression as if he just remembered something funny.

He raised an eyebrow. “Did you know I was supposed to give you the ring first? I had it all planned out in my head. But, as usual, you surprised me yet again and beat me to it. How am I to plan surprises if _you_ keep surprising me beforehand?”

Yuuri chuckled and poked Viktor’s cheek. “You don’t have to surprise everyone anymore, you know. Especially me. You’ve surprised me enough for years now.”

Viktor looked at his right hand and grinned sheepishly. “I still can’t believe we’re engaged though,” He murmured.

He was about to reply until Phichit cleared his throat. He and Viktor lifted their gazes to meet Phichit’s glinting gray ones. _They’re sparkling with mischief. What does he have on mind now?_

Chris looked at them as well. From a small pout, his lips quirked up into a smirk. “Hey, lovebirds. What’cha whispering about? Don’t you dare leave us out of your conversation especially if it involved innuendo.”

He blushed and waved his hands. “N-No, we’re not talking about that!”

The Swiss laughed and then winked. Yuuri noticed that Viktor embraced him closer. “No need to be a blushing mess, Yuuri. We _had_ a pole dance-off last year. And then I clung to you this morning after I swum…naked with Viktor in the pool. There’s nothing to be ashamed of anymore. I could show you myself again if it will make us closer.”

Yurio covered his ears and growled, “Too much detail! I didn’t need such an image in my head! I didn’t sign up for this. Shut up, Chris!”

JJ laughed loudly and then remarked, “What? Can’t handle libido, Plisetsky? Oh, right, you’re too young to—“

Otabek intervened with a calm, “Stop antagonizing him, JJ.”

JJ’s eyebrows raised and then shrugged and kept his mouth shut. Yurio sent a smirk at Otabek. A smirk of gratitude, maybe. Yuuri will never really know if Yurio’s way of showing affection was disaster or snarky responses.

With the silence ensuing again, Phichit cut off the chase. “I know that one way or another, Viktor will marry you anyway. I gotta make sure, I will be your best man right so--” Phichit said with a big, proud grin.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the Thai. “Excuse me? I’m pretty sure _I_ am the best man in their wedding.”

Yurio frowned and crossed his arms. “I was the one who suffered when these two were still pining each other. I think I deserve to be with them at the altar at the very least.”

Yuuri and Viktor glanced at each other, torn. They never really thought that far into the future. They had a competition tomorrow after all.

Phichit frowned with a pout before opening his bag and taking out his Ipad and contacting someone. After few rings –he put it on loudspeaker—whoever it was answered. “Guang-hong, Leo!” He whined.

Yuuri blinked when he realized that Phichit actually made a group-video chat with the Latino and Chinese skaters. Phichit placed his tablet on the tablet wherein everyone could see the crammed faces of Guang-Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia.

Guang-Hong squinted and then flushed. “Oh my gosh, Phichit, are we video-chatting while you’re with the other Top Finalists?”

Phichit grinned. “Yep!”

Leo gasped and looked closely. Yuuri laughed when Leo’s face became too close with the camera. “Oh! Guang-Hong’s right! I know that this is just a video-chat but I’m so happy to see them gathered together.”

“It’s as if we’re there ourselves!” Guang-Hong exclaimed enthusiastically.

Viktor put his forearm on top of Yuuri’s shoulder and chuckled. “I see that they’re still as energetic as per usual,” He commented.

The Thai skater scrambled out of his seat and took out his selfie stick along with his Iphone in it before pressing some settings. After few moments, he posed and yelled, “Say ‘cheese’!”

“Seriously?” Yurio growled.

“Oh come on, don’t be a kill-joy,” JJ mocked.

“Fuck you with a balloon stick,” Yurio snapped and looked at the camera while flipping the bird at JJ’s direction.

Phichit expertly maneuvered his phone’s front camera so that everyone was in it, even Leo and Guang-Hong’s faces could be seen from the distance. “Okay~” He sing-sang and took three photos. Everyone’s phones buzzed with notifications as he posted the photos in Instagram.

“Ne, Phichit, why’d you suddenly call us, by the way?” Guang-Hong asked with a tilt of his head.

Phichit’s eyes widened and then he inhaled. Yuuri had survived enough of what would happen to predict what his best friend was about to do.

Yuuri stiffened from his seat. “Oh my god,” He breathed. Phichit was still holding his breath. The longer Phichit did this, the worse. “Oh, shit,”

Viktor looked over. “Yuuri?”

“Cover your ears!” He shouted before fully covering his ears. Leo and Guang-Hong looked at each other from their own cameras. Chris plugged fingers inside his ears with a surprised expression. JJ frowned with a smile and didn’t cover his ears, he spread his arms even as if to prove the point that he could withhold anything – stupid idea, Yuuri thought. Yurio raised an eyebrow at him as if he was becoming insane. Otabek grabbed his earphones over his shoulders and plugged them inside his ears before covering Yurio’s ears with his hands. Viktor looked at him with a confused expression before tentatively covering his own.

Finally Phichit screamed, “YUURI AND VIKTOR ARE ENGAGED!!!”

JJ fell from his seat in shock with the intensity of Phichit’s scream. Chris’s eyes widened, jaw hanging open. Yurio and Otabek cringed. Leo and Guang-Hong yelled in surprise and grabbed pillows to cover their heads. Viktor froze from his seat. Yuuri, used to it, was able to cover his ears fully that his best friend’s scream didn’t faze him much.

But Phichit wasn’t finished, “AND THEY CANNOT SEEM TO CHOOSE WHO SHOULD BE THEIR BEST MAN FOR THE WEDDING! I NEED YOUR SUPPORT THAT IT SHOULD BE ME!”

Viktor begun yelling playfully as well, “I TOLD YOU, WE’RE GETTING MARRIED AFTER YUURI WINS GOLD. DON’T PLAN ANYTHING YET! EVERYTHING’S ALREADY PLANNED IN MY HEAD!”

Phichit’s eyes sparkled, pleased that someone was humouring his tactics, and he shouted back, “BUT I AM YUURI’S BEST FRIEND, I SHOULD BE THE BEST MAN!”

Chris continued covering his ears but grumbled, “Hey! I am Viktor’s closest friend at the moment and since he’s the one who announced the engagement – I should also be taken into consideration! Besides, this is a mature celebration, you’re too young to understand how important being a best man is!”

Yurio growled, “YOU ASSHOLES. I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT UP TO THEIR IDIOCY FOR WEEKS – MONTHS?—SO I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE THEIR BEST MAN. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED?”

JJ seemed to have composed himself, covered his own ears and shouted enthusiastically, “JJ WILL WIN THIS GRAND PRIX FINAL. I WILL GRACE YOU WITH MY PRESENCE AND OFFER TO BE THE BEST MAN. WHO ELSE TO CHOOSE BUT THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WINS RIGHT?”

Leo and Guang-Hong went out of their shells and added with the commotion. Guang-Hong flailed his arms and shouted, “Congratulations! Can I be the flower girl?”

The Latino looked at the Chinese skater incredulously. “Um, Guang-Hong, you’re a guy—“

“Doesn’t matter!” Guang-Hong complained

“But—“ Leo tried again.

“Fine, I’ll be the ring-bearer then!” Guang-Hong interrupted with a big smile.

Leo pouted and said loudly, “I should be the ring-bearer! Be the flower girl, I don’t have complaints anymore.”

Guang-Hong shook his head and exclaimed, “Ring-bearer!”

This has turned into chaos.

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. His friends were actually arguing about their wedding – which actually wasn’t even sure since he was still anxious if he’ll win the gold. What more was that Viktor was actually joining the fight and yelling things. Even Yurio was fired up. He caught Otabek’s eyes. He smiled shakily, uncertain.

Otabek stared at him hard and then shrugged. He was pretty sure there was actually a small smile on the Kazakh’s face.

Finally, Celestino, Yakov and the other coaches went out of their respective rooms to stop the argument since the skaters had begun to gather some amused audience and several irritated guests. Lilia hissed, “Shut up, everyone!”

Everyone immediately shut up. Yurio, though, sent a dirty look at his coach. Viktor grinned, used to being yelled at.

“Tell us one good reason why we shouldn’t make you go back to your rooms yet,” Celestino threatened. But the heat wasn’t on it. Yuuri always believed that Celestino was too kind.

Phichit was about to answer until—

“Without yelling, Phichit,” His own coach added.

The Thai sulked and then stated, “Yuuri and Viktor are engaged. Viktor said that there will be a wedding after Yuuri wins gold but I believe that they will wed anyway even if Yuuri doesn’t. And we’re currently fighting for the positions of…”

Viktor raised an arm enthusiastically and volunteered to fill in, “Best man. Ring-bearer. Oh, and flower girl.”

Yakov shook his head in exasperation. “I can’t believe this. You’re a coach, as well, Vitya. Shouldn’t you be on our side and stopping this chaos from becoming worse?”

Viktor shrugged. “Can’t. Besides, even if I’m Yuuri’s coach, I am also his fiancé,”

Yuuri was pretty sure his face was as red as tomato. He lifted his hands and covered his face in embarrassment. His shame doubled when Viktor wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to the Russian’s chest.

“Hah. Congratulations. Shouldn’t I be offered to be the best man too? If I haven’t let Yuuri go, you wouldn’t be his current coach,” Celestino remarked.

Yuuri looked between his fingers at Viktor. The other had his public smile on. _Oh no._ “Oh, if you’re still his coach, I would probably still have kidnapped him after his video had gone viral.” He smirked. “You have been in last year’s banquet, after all.”

Yuuri shrieked, _“Viktor!”_

Another fight broke loose.

Chris stood up and started to remove his shirt. Yuuri swore that he could almost hear ‘Intoxicated’ being played in the background. “You want to fight, Chulanont? I’ll gladly show you the bod that you’ve seen in my pictures with Yuuri.”

Phichit smirked and stood up with a hand on his hip. “Oh, please, are you sure you’d want such a fight to commence? You’ve never seen the real me, Giacometti. Remember that I trained with Yuuri.”

Yurio stood up as well and yelled, “I was the one who went through all those sufferings in that battle in Hasetsu! If not for my interference back then, that katsudon wouldn’t have received Eros. I mean, Agape was also an option and—“

JJ smirked and made his signature pose. “I am King JJ! Who would refuse my invitation to be a couple’s best man? I wouldn’t have known them for so long but I have battled with both of them last year already and—“

Even Celestino and Viktor were at it about being Yuuri’s coach.

Leo and Guang-Hong were watching with amused expression. They have settled that they’d be both flower girls without wearing women’s dresses of course and let Makkachin be the ring bearer. He almost hugged them since the two weren’t as humiliating as the ones surrounding him.

The coaches shook their heads in disbelief. Lilia’s frown was too deep that Yuuri wasn’t sure if anyone else could do such a thing or it was a ballerina thing—huh, maybe he, Minako-sensei and Yurio could do them too. He’d try it on his spare time.

Shaking his head, he stood up and shouted. “Okay, stop!”

Everyone eventually stopped talking and looked at him.

He gulped and looked down, uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at him. He worried his bottom lip and said, “L-Let us just do our best on the Grand Prix Finals. Whatever the results will be, we’d see if this wedding would actually commence and then if it will then let’s choose who on the banquet.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s right, the banquet!” Chris squealed. “Looks like I’ll win,”

Phichit grinned and hugged Yuuri. “Don’t be mistaken. Yuuri wasn’t the only one who learned how to break-dance and pole-dance in Detroit.”

Celestino frowned. “Was that what you were doing on our day offs when I was still the coach of both of you?”

Yuuri hid his face while Phichit giggled guiltily. Celestino laughed, as if he was actually proud of what ridiculous things they tried before.

Yurio shouted, “Oi! Don’t think I’ll let you guys win against me! I know katsudon’s moves so I am prepared.”

JJ huffed. “I was there too, so be ready. I’ll actually throw my dignity out of the banquet room just to show you I can be King JJ on and off the ice.”

Viktor clapped his hands and stood up. He extracted Yuuri from Phichit’s arms with a little pout and glare thrown at the grinning Thai skater before intertwining their hands. “And with that, tonight’s fiasco is postponed and shall resume on the after GPF banquet. I shall be the judge!”

Yuuri threw a dirty look at Viktor before bowing. “Goodnight,” He said in Japanese.

He felt warm inside when his rivals/friends replied with ‘Goodnight’ in their own languages in return. Leo and Guang-Hong waved and then cut the video call.

With that, they all walked towards their own rooms.

 

 

Phichit felt like causing more mischief before going to bed so since he was rooming right beside the newly-enegaged couple, he shouted, “Hey, just wondering,”

That got everyone’s attention since they were all just about to open their doors.

Celestino threw him a curious look and he grinned widely. “I know that you two will most likely hold bouquets on your weddings. Who would throw the bouquet though? I mean, both of you could choose your own best man if that will help things. But I think it’s only reasonable that only one of you throw his bouquet.”

Yuuri and Viktor said in synchronization, “I will.”

They looked at each other and then said simultaneously, “No, _I_ will.” It’s funny that the two also used the same tone and had the same expression on their faces.

“I was the one who received a ring first so—“ Viktor started.

“But I’m always the one underneath—“

Yurio screamed, “NO!!! I don’t need more things to occupy my nightmares as I go to bed!”

Yuuri looked at the younger Russian with an amused smile. “I was about to say underneath his arm when we sleep beside each other. You know, like spooning?”

Yurio made a disgusted face and crossed his arms. “Still.”

Viktor hummed and swiped the keycard to open their room’s door. “So? I will throw the bouquet since I was the one seduced first.”

“If you’re not counting my drunk ass back then, you were the one always flirting with me—“

The two went inside their room, still playfully bantering and bickering.

Chris shook his head with a laugh. “You’re a work of art in this kind of situation, Phichit Chulanont.”

“Thank you~ I’ll take that as a compliment.”

With that, they all walked inside their rooms, knowing this was the best night before a competition they all had.

 

 

**OMAKE:**

“No, I will!” Viktor grumbled as he sat on his own bed.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “No, _I_ will. What will you do if I throw mine before you do?” He asked with a teasing smirk.

The Russian crossed his arms and glared at him. “I will throw you into Specific Ocean if you throw it before I do and—“

They both froze as they realized and sunk in Viktor’s words at the same time.

“D-Did you just say ‘Specific’ Ocean instead of ‘Pacific’ Ocean?” Yuuri verified and he tried not to laugh but as he saw Viktor’s face puff red in embarrassment, he couldn’t hold it in anymore and fell on his bed laughing hysterically.

Viktor’s face turned even redder and he threw himself at Yuuri. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that.” He was laughing now too and he was hiding his face on Yuuri’s chest.

They were wheezing in laughter for about ten minutes, fight long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Find and follow me if you want in Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovefadesminehas021 <3
> 
> I haven't written so much sentences in CAPS LOCK in my whole life. Typical YOI, bringing lots of first's into our lives.
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea if this turned out as well and as funny as I wanted it to be. I dunno if I have no sense of humor or this isn't really funny at all. I tried. I really tried.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW the joke in the omake came from The Amazing World of Gumball. Just borrowed it since I really found it funny and I tried incorporating it with YOI.


End file.
